baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ioulaum
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Agannazar’s Scorcher page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! 23dutch45man (talk) 16:39, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Spells About describing the spell, try to describe it in your own words, if possible. Also, every page about a spell is also about the same spell scroll, you can tell where you can obtain scrolls of it. Hopefully this may help you. 23dutch45man (talk) 17:27, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Spell progression Hey, I have fixed the error, the information was from the game manuals, so it was a counting error on my side. Don't forget to sign your messages at talk pages in the future, this makes it easier to see who posted which message. 23dutch45man (talk) 20:58, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey, The mistake you made, is that whenever you add a new category to a page, it doesn't exist yet, sort of. You still need to create the category page after that. Click on the category after adding it to a page and you will be linked to the category page directly. Then you have to create it, add some text for which kind of pages this category page should be used, and then you have made it. In the case of 1st level wizard spells, add the category Spells to it, and it will appear as a subcategory ofCategory:Spells To remove a category you have on the right sight of the page category, simply remove the category there or remove it from the article/category itself. Here is a little test for you: Add to Armor (spell) the category Conjuration spells and create the category and add as subcategory to spells. I will check the result. Nice work on Sorcerer and Specialist Mage, keep it up! It's good to see your contributions are getting better! 23dutch45man (talk) 20:10, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Infobox spells and reorganisation The fact that classes categories are a subcategory of both classes and characters, was inherited by the merge of the old and the newer Baldur's Gate and'' ''probably I should have done something earlier with this. Personally, I was thinking that the class categories at the category classes should be removed there and only keep it as a subcategory for characters and if the amount characters on our wiki should grow, that is possible to find characters by using these categories. This makes the new categories you made, unnecessary and I shall have to delete the x character categories. I want to hear what you have to say about this before changing anything. About the infobox spells, yes I could do that, but about these categories... Why have have you created these sphere categories in the first place? There are not the most obvious categories this wiki should have. For example, you created the Category:Necromantic sphere. I have never came across the term sphere in association with spells in my experience of the Bhaalspawn serie, and both spells in there are from the Necromancy school, so why this category? Is it from the Dark Alliance serie or something? I might be wrong, but until you explain it, I don't have any reason why I should do this. 23dutch45man (talk) 22:17, June 21, 2013 (UTC) As your spell edits are wonderful, they have a main problem. It isn't specified if spells are from the Priest's Spellbook or from the Mage's inside the Spell's pages. Crevs Daak 02:19, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Very well then, despite missing this sphere thing in the Bhaalspawn serie, I shall make it possible to add the priest spheres to the table, and something else as well. To Crevs Daak, yesterday I added this to the infobox, which means the problem is solved, so it take some edits before it's added to the current spells. The spells already have categories which place them in the priest or the wizard spellbook. 23dutch45man (talk) 19:36, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Program If you have the original Baldur's Gate and Baldur's Gate II game files installed, there is a program which can help you find and retrieve a lot of information about these games, including spells. Infinity Explorer is the program and in the article you will find a link where you can download it. It requires only 618 kB of your hard drive, it is rather easy to use, but sometimes it will be difficult to immediatly find what you need. It will not work for Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition, however. If you have any questions about the program, feel free to ask me. 23dutch45man (talk) 20:29, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Spells, distance units I have noticed for some spells, you have been translating distances units measured in foot/feet to meters. While this might be handy for players where they use meters as the unit for distance, as in my country, it might be confusing for players where they have feet or others units. Therefore I would like to keep using the unit for distance they use in Baldur's Gate I and II, which is feet. You may also use information which is put into the infoboxes to describe the spell, because the pages about most spells are short, many wiki's would probably label them as stubs. Although not all information is available on this wiki about spells (especially where the scrolls are for sale in the games), keep trying to improve it. Magic Missile is good example for now. When I made Spells (Baldur's Gate II), I copied the the list from Spells (Baldur's Gate), but I learned in Baldur's Gate II, the duration of some illusion, enchantment and even conjuration spells have been changed to balance the spells. Keep that in mind whenever you create a page of a spell. Although there are some things you need to improve at, you are doing a great job at the spells! Keep it up! 23dutch45man (talk) 21:16, June 27, 2013 (UTC) I have the gog.com version of both games as well, but it's best that we stick to one unit, instead of metric and imperial. About the spells, yeah that's fine. I prefer to finish small articles in just one edit. 23dutch45man (talk) 18:35, June 29, 2013 (UTC) All spells added Hey, That's great news indeed! You certainly did a lot of work there. Now that's done, we have to improve the pages, by adding more information and add categories depending on in which games the spells are available. Category:Baldur's Gate (games) for all spells of the original baldur's gate and tales of the Sword Coast. Category:Baldur's Gate II for all spells of the Shadows of Amn and Throne of Bhaal. Category:Baldur's Gate: EE and Category:Baldur's Gate II: EE for all spell which appear in the enhanced editions. 23dutch45man (talk) 08:43, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Vocalize The page with the wrong spelling is deleted, but you can also rename a page if it's needed. 23dutch45man (talk) 10:37, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Infobox item I added area to the section other information at your request. I don't understand your first point completely, if you would be willing to explain it better, I can do something about it. You can also use the field special to add information which doesn't suit the other fields. 23dutch45man (talk) 10:32, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Quayle The Quayle encountered in Baldur's Gate and the one encountered in the Circus are the same person. They both are in purple clothing, have identical character abilities and in BGII he is also a cleric / illusionist. I don't know this for sure, but in the dialogue with Kalah, his portrait from BG also shows up. I think that's enough evidence for this claim. Considering the amount of edits you have on this wiki, I want to promote you to administrator of this wiki, if you want this too. But it might take some time, as the only one allowed to do this is Thomas Love, who is no longer active on this wiki. 23dutch45man (talk) 08:28, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Administrator As agreed by our conversation one week ago, I hereby promote you to adminstrator of this wiki. Please read this page about being an admin. If you have any questions about being an admin, you can aks them to me or check http://community.wikia.com, which provides a lot of information for wikia's. Keep up the good work! 23dutch45man (talk) 22:33, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Admin Rights Hi Ioulaum. Hope you've been well. I'm in the process of promoting two users into admins and have revoked your admin rights (along with Tommy2215's. This is no reflection on your ability/dedication to the wiki. I changed your rights because you have been invactive for over a year and I'd prefer to keep the number of admins low. If you ever come back to the Wiki please let me know and I'll probably just reinstate you. I hope that seems fair and logical. Best regards, -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 20:31, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Strange code inserting Hi there! Say, is there some purpose hidden behind inserting things as "c;" or leading zeros (several of your edits on Creatures) to links? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 01:34, March 2, 2018 (UTC)